Son of a God
by shadowlugia249
Summary: ORIGINAL STORY! A baby is abandoned on an island when he is discovered by a pair of Lugia, who take him in and raise him as their own... Now updated.


**Son of a God**

_By shadowlugia249_

(Before you read any further, you'll have to understand that nothing bad is intended in the name of the title.)

I don't like to think of myself as exceptional. I was born like everyone else into a decent, middle-aged family like almost everyone else. It was a twist of fate that I am what I am today. My parents would have been proud of me if they could see me now.

Then again… maybe not. They never did care much for me in the short time that I was with them, but I've learned to put the past behind me and move on in life.

I always wonder if we fate is set in stone or it just… happens. That's what my dad always said; and he knows nearly everything!

My story begins when I was just six months old. My parents had always wanted a girl, right? But instead, they got me. They were one of those families who didn't give a damn about a child that they didn't want. They would ignore my cries for attention until they couldn't take it anymore and had to give in.

"I really don't think that I can handle the responsibility of that kid!" said my father after yet another sleepless night of listening to me cry. "Why couldn't it have been a girl?"

"That's life," sighed my mother, downing her third cup of coffee. "It's not like we can just get rid of it."

And then my father got an idea. He quickly relayed it to my mother.

"I don't know," she said uncertainly. "We can get in a lot of trouble for doing that."

"Think about it: a life slaving over a broken back for a kid or going back to the way things were before this little nightmare happened."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt us to try," said my mother, downing another cup of coffee. "I never really wanted a boy anyway."

"Then it's settled! We'd better plan this down to the wire or else we're screwed."

See? What did I tell you? My parents could have cared less about kids. Only truly heartless parents could have gone through what they did to me.

Still, they wanted to keep it as humane as possible; if I was found harmed in any way, they could be faced with life behind bars compared to months to years if I just turned up missing.

To make sure that I wasn't coming back to haunt them someday, my parents used their own boat to head out to a private island in the Caribbean Islands where almost no one would be able to hear me cry. After walking up the beach a ways, they left me on the sands so that I would be exposed to the bright sunlight. More of an act of mercy than anything else, they gave me a small toy animal to play with so that I wouldn't pass away in agony and drove away in their boat.

It was not even 30 minutes before I was discovered by a large, silver, bird-like animal walking up the beach to bathe in the hot sun. It was at least seven feet tall and weighed over 200 pounds. It noticed me up the beach and used its nose-like beak to peel the blankets back to reveal a tiny baby boy fast asleep.

Letting out a small, note-like cry, it nuzzled me to wake me up. I did, but I did not cry as I normally did when my parents woke me up. I looked into the bird-creature's blue eyes and reached out to it as if it were a parent.

The creature didn't know what to do; it merely put a large, flipper-like wing around me to comfort me. I actually _laughed_ as its smooth skin touched my face.

It was not long before a similar but larger bird-creature came from out of the ocean looking for its young. It let out a similar cry as if it was saying, _Silver, where are you?_

The younger chick couldn't resist replying to its parent, _I am here, Father!_

I looked from the young creature named Silver to its parent. Both of them had the form of a bird/whale cross. Their massive, flipper-like wings, like their skin, was completely smooth and had a silver/white hue with five, flat "fingers" on the end. On their massive, round bellies was a V-shaped/round sea-blue mark. On either side of it were two short, legs with large, round, three-toed feet. On their backs were five, long, blue "plates" on each side of their spines which extended down to a long, thick tail with two similarly-colored spikes near the tip.

To this day, I always turn soft-hearted at the sight of their faces. Their pointed heads were at the end of long, smooth necks and had smooth, hooked beaks that were indistinguishable from the rest of their heads. A pointed, blue flash surrounded each of their two, slitted blue eyes. Those eyes could soften the hearts of any wild beast despite their stern facial features.

To make a long story short: they were the long-forgotten guardians of the sea, the Lugia. They had been hidden from civilization for so long that they had passed out of all knowledge.

The young Lugia called Silver looked up at his parent Lugia. It spoke in a cry that said: _I found this abandoned human here, Father._

The adult lowered its head to examine me a little closer. _This child has been in the sun too long. He will not survive the night._

_Can we take him home, Father?_ said Silver, looking hopeful. _Just for the night? We can take him back to his family tomorrow._

Lugia closed his eyes and thought for a moment. He opened them again and said, _We have always given shelter to those who are lost, but you know that that only happens once in a blue moon._

_You're so old-fashioned, Father!_ accosted Silver. _I'm tired of living in secret. I want to go out into the world and meet people! I've always wanted a brother, too! He could be the one that you've always prophesized about_.

Lugia seemed to take this into consideration. He had once dreamed of a young human that would bring their stories back into the world.

_You may be right,_ said Lugia. _I_ have _been sensing the presence of the One for some time. He may be the one who will bridge the gap between Lugia and humans._ He examined my small form. _Very well; we will care for him for a time._

_Yay! I'm gonna have a brother!_ Silver was over the moon.

Lugia put a massive wing on me and his eyes glowed a bright blue. I yawned and fell asleep. After that, I seemed to be covered in a blue aura and disappear into thin air.

_Come, Silver. Let us return home._

With that, both Lugia leapt into the air and back into the warm waters of the Caribbean.

Ten years after this, I had grown up and was able to go out on underwater "flights" with Silver and Lugia. I was able to bear the underwater pressure because either one of them could conjure a shield of clear energy around themselves to allow me to breathe underwater and withstand the pressure.

Other than that, I pretty much hung around the underwater cave at the sea bottom that we called home. Once in a while, Lugia and Silver would return to the surface to scavenge for items for my entertainment. I never found out how, but they were somehow able to obtain the items without being seen. My favorite thing to do with my Lugia brother was to play Dive Ball. I would throw a weighted ball into an Olympic-sized pool deep in our cave and Silver would dive in and retrieve it. We would have so much fun at seeing how deep it would go before he would catch it. Occasionally, Silver would "accidentally-on-purpose" knock me into the pool with his tail or wing when he retrieved the ball. I had learned how to swim at an early age, so it was always good for a laugh.

Lugia decided not to tell me about my biological parents until I had come of age at 18.

_You are not ready to bear the truth yet,_ he kept telling me in his telepathic voice. _I will decide when to tell you._

Despite this, I lived a perfectly healthy life with Silver and Lugia as brother and father. I was home-schooled by Lugia with his vast knowledge of the planet. He personally felt pleased to share his knowledge with a human.

I was never bored. Our cave went _much_ further into the earth than most people think. Silver and I were always finding new routes and were given occasional tours by none other than Lugia himself.

Except for when I went on underwater swims with Silver, Lugia never let me leave the cave. I didn't ask why at first; how was I supposed to breathe? But when I was 12, I finally grew suspicious.

"Dad, why can't I go to the surface with you and Silver? I never get to go anywhere with you!"

Silver conveniently left the room when Lugia answered.

_Because,_ he said to me. _Up there, we are not welcome. The people of this planet would try to harm us or capture us. We would be famous for all the wrong reasons. Surely, you understand?_

I sighed and nodded my head. "Okay, Dad."

I didn't know it yet, but every word Lugia spoke was the truth; he had the natural ability to "choose" what truths he said.

I had one thing to add. "When _can_ I go up to the surface?"

Lugia put a massive wing on my shoulder. I nearly collapsed under its weight. _When your being changes, we'll talk about it._

I had _no_ idea what that meant, but decided not to argue the point. Besides, I've heard from Silver what Lugia is capable of when he gets mad.

On the eve of my eighteenth birthday, Lugia called me into his room. Silver had hinted that he had something special to give me. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and walked down the corridor lit by white, glowing stones that always peppered the cave. This had better be good to get me up at 11:50 at night!

Lugia was fully awake in front of a large, white birthday cake lit with 18 candles. A small, crystal bottle containing a blue potion was in his wings.

"W-w-w-what's this about?" I said, failing to stifle a huge yawn. My birthday's not until tomorrow."

Lugia walked over to me and lowered his head so that his eyes were level with mine.

_Do you know what you've always wanted to be?_ he said in his massively kind voice. _Ever since you were small?_

I blinked. I had told him this along time ago, but we hadn't discussed it since then.

"I… uh… always wanted to be a Lugia," I told him. "I was never comfortable with my "insufficient form"," I said, since Lugia had called humans "insufficient lifeforms" on more than one occasion. "You always knew that."

Lugia nodded and broke our stare. _I did. And yet… I have always been able to grant your requests… except that… until now._

"What d'you mean?"

_Alex… I want you to have this._ He presented me with the bottle of blue potion. _This… is the item that will bind our beings together… for all time. _

I reached out and took the potion. I expected Lugia to keep it from me and ask if this is what I really wanted to do. But Lugia is psychic and he can see the determination in my mind that this WAS what I wanted to do.

I uncorked the bottle and paused to look at the only father that I had ever known. Lugia nodded and I nodded in return and drank deeply. Once I finished the potion, I collapsed from a sudden burning pain in my chest.

_Are you all right?_ said Lugia, putting a wing around my shoulders. To his surprise, I smiled as I said, "I will be… in a moment."

My skin began to bubble and boil with unnatural heat. It seemed to swell in my gut as I gained a _lot_ of weight. I looked like a sumo wrestler until my skin started to tighten, taut and smooth out as my chest hair was shed. Not only that, but it also changed its tone from fleshy-pink to a silver-white hue except for on my belly; _that_ area turned a sky-blue color. I felt my internal organs squish and squirm as they rearranged themselves inside my new torso. Not all of it was blubber; a majority of it was turning into hardened, toned chest muscle. Along with that, several pin-prick-like sensations occurred on my back, signaling that ten new back plates were now mine.

My tremendous girth was so much that my legs gave out. It mattered little since they were the next to change. They shortened but gained incredible strength and changed skin tone just like my torso had. I soon had short, silver-white limbs and my feet, which had grown instead of shrunk, had three massive, toe-like talons strong enough to support my new weight on their tips, as they had become digitigrade.

My arms and my neck morphed one after another. My arms widened and gained mass along with the usual sliver-white skin-tone change. Not only that, but my skin stretched well beyond its usual limits to become rubbery and taut. My new wings were now almost as broad as I was tall while my "fingers" were in the same place as before except for my thumb, which was underneath my wings.

The last to change was my head and neck. The latter stretched to at least four feet in length and was as smooth as rubber as its tone changed as well. My skull rearranged itself so that it was pointed at the top and much larger than my own. The part that was my "beak" was indistinguishable from the rest of my head. I could feel the muscles in my jaw strengthen with incredible power, Lugia had been able to crack coconuts with just a snap of his jaw and I knew that that ability was mine as well.

While I felt the trademark "mask" forming around my eyes, my mind was unlocked to allow the many, _many_ things that Lugia had taught me to fill it. All the secrets of the planet and the universe filled my brain and my being. I felt that my human form wouldn't have been _nearly_ been able to comprehend the knowledge that was now mine.

When my transformation was complete, I opened my eyes to look my "father" in the face. I tried to talk, but all that came out was an awkward squawk. Lugia could help but laugh.

_Oops, _I told him mentally. _This takes some getting used to._

_You will,_ he said, putting a wing around my massive shoulders. I was strong enough to handle it this time. Now, would you like to blow out your candles?

I turned to the giant birthday cake with the blue-flame candles. Nodding, I sidled over to it and took a deep, _deep_ breath, making sure to exploit my new lungs. With a massive _whoosh_, I blew hard enough to blow out the candles but not damage the cake (Lugia's cakes are _very_ wind-resistant) and made a wish even though I had already gotten it.

_Happy birthday… son._

A tear came to my eye as I gave my father a massive hug. This was the very first time that he had accepted me as his son and I was over the moon for it.

The next day, I showed Silver my new form and we went out on a morning swim. The sensation of flying through the water was beyond words. I'll just say that it felt great to swim on your own instead of riding on the back of Silver.

_I thought you'd like it,_ said Silver's thoughts. I blushed slightly. I had forgotten that my thoughts were roaming and that Silver and Lugia could hear them now.

Regardless, I was finally allowed to visit the surface as long as Silver or Lugia was with me (They had to make sure that I didn't get myself in trouble). I was looking forward to feeling the sunlight on my skin (They had shared the feeling with me via their mental link).

Wow! Flying in the sunlight felt great! It felt as if I was taking a bath in pure warmth. Silver shared my pleasure as he and I played an airborne version of "Territag". I had "control" over the air and Silver's "territory" was the sea. I would fly away from Silver in the sky until I was tagged either by his wing or his tail; after that, we would fold our back plates into our skin to deduce drag and dive into the water where I would try to tag him.

After all this time, Silver finally revealed how he and Lugia were able to walk among the humans without getting caught: they disguised themselves _as_ humans! It was a simple process that involved picturing the form of the human that you wanted to assume. There was just one drawback: you had to be careful not to become the same human form as another human in the area. I got the chance to experience life from a normal human's point of view, although it wasn't as great as the life of a Lugia.

One of the benefits of being the son of a Guardian was the gift of immortality. Over the centuries, our family has expanded from three to six. It turns out that Lugia had had a trio of eggs hidden away to incubate somewhere on the planet. I now have another brother named Sol and two sisters by the names of Krystal and Luna.

Like he had once prophesized, Lugia had made me ambassador to the Lugia. My job was to be the spokesperson of the Lugia and communicate with the President of the U.S. Soon, we had obtained the added security of "Endangered Species" and were protected from hunters. We were soon able to travel among the humans like everyone else.

Life was good and my father said that the future looked even brighter for our kind. I can look back on the day that my life.

**END**


End file.
